angel by his side
by Erudessa-gabrielle
Summary: Anabelle Grace Lahey is the middle daughter between Camden and Isaac, who, after being away for 4 years has returned to Beacon Hills, because she is worried about her baby brother. What will happen when her suspicions were right? where was she really? how will the appearance of one 22-year-old change the outcome of everything?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF, OR ERICA WOULD HAVE ENDED UP WITH STILES!**

**3****rd**** person pov**

A girl walked through the woods of Beacon Hills whistling, knowing the path that she walked although she had been gone for many years. As she continued leisurely strolling through the woods, she came upon a dilapidated house that had been burned by a fire, walking to a specific place in the yard she brought up the camera hanging from around her neck and shot a picture of the house. She stared at the sad house, and then walked up to the front door, left something on what used to be the porch in front of the door, and began the trek back to where she left her car. After she was gone, the door opened and a figure in black bent down to pick up the bouquet of white roses tied together with a blood red ribbon. Standing, the figure brought the flowers to his nose, and inhaled the scent with a small smile on his face, before returning into the house and closing the door behind him.

**Annabelle Pov**

I drove down the road and smiled as I passed the "Welcome to Beacon Hills" sign, because I am finally back home. After a few minutes I pulled up to the Beacon Hills Cemetery. After getting out of the car, I started to walk through the rows of tombstones, I looked up at the sky noticing that it was getting dark, but just barely. When I got to the grave I was looking for, I traced the name engraved on the stone, _Theresa Lynn Lahey_. A stray tear fell down my face and I sat down facing the stone, I sat there for a few minutes before I started talking to her.

"Hey, mom. I haven't been by for a long time, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be gone so long, but I was doing something important, so I couldn't just leave until it was finished. I've missed everyone here so much, especially little Isaac; I nearly came home a couple of times because I missed him so much. The real reason I'm back is to figure out what happened to find out what happened once Camden died. Mom, I'm so worried that he's being hurt, I remember cam sent me away before dad could do anything to me, but with me in a different country and cam dead, there's nothing stopping him from doing it to my baby brother. My little brother, who used to run around the house with a blanket tied like a cape pretending to be a superhero. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to him." I started crying just at the thought of harm coming to my brother, and then I heard someone walking up to me slowly, and I stopped crying and stood up to see who it was. I looked at their face, it looked familiar, and then I realized it was my baby brother. I smiled at him and wiped the tears off of my cheeks.

"Isaac is that you, if it's not this is really awkward." I smiled awkwardly and he looked at me for a few seconds before recognition flashed in his eyes and in a second I was in a huge hug, and when I hugged him back tightly, I felt him wince and I pulled away. For the first time I noticed the black eye, and I felt tears coming back into my eyes as I reached up to touch his cheek. "Did _HE _do this, did dad do this to you?" I could tell that he was a little surprised, but then I could see tears in his eyes too as he just nodded and went back to hugging me. I could feel him shaking in a way that only could mean that he is crying and my tears started back up. After a few minutes I pulled him down to sit on the ground, and he laid his head in my lap as I sang to him and ran my fingers through his curly hair.

"_I can't say that everything's okay, cause I can see the tears you're crying, and I can't promise to take the pain away, but you can know I won't stop trying. __I'll be the angel by your side, I will get you through the night. I'll be the strength you can't provide on your own, 'cause when you're down and out of time, and you think you've lost the fight, let me be the angel, the angel by your side." _

I could feel when he stopped crying and he grabbed my hand, interlacing our fingers. When I finished, he sat up and wrapped his arm around my waist, I rested my head on his shoulder, and he finally started talking.

"Belle, where did you go? Where have you been for four years? I missed you so much, even more when cam died, why didn't you come back when that happened. I used to hope everyday that you would come home and you never did." I could hear the hurt and pain in his voice, and it took everything I had in me to not start crying again.

"I am so sorry, I know that probably doesn't mean much, but I really am. I've been in Alaska, I was helping do research on a wolf preserve, and I wasn't allowed to leave until the project was over. I have missed you every second that I was away from you, it was so hard to not be here, but before the project started, cam wouldn't let me come home. Me leaving was Camden's idea, he was worried that dad would do something to me, so to prevent that he sent me away. The important thing is that I am here now, and nothing, bar death, will ever take me from you again. I'm planning on talking to Mr. Whittemore about becoming your guardian so that you can finally get away from that man. I already know that I'll win because first of all, Mr. Whittemore loves me, and second if we tell them about the abuse and they search the house, we can't lose." I looked up at him with a grin, and then he sighed unhappily.

"I have to get back to work, I don't want to make him mad, plus I have practice in the morning" he got up, and turned around to pull me up too. I sadly nodded then reached into the pocket of the jacket I was wearing; grabbing his wrist gently, I pulled up his sleeve and wrote down my cell number.

"You ever need me, any time of day, night, or morning, and I will come get you. **No matter what!" **I pulled the sleeve back down, and reached my arms around his neck to give him a hug, kissed his cheek, then I slowly turned to walk back to my car, as I reached the gate, I turned back around to see him glancing back as he got back to work digging another grave. I got into my car, started it up, and figured I would pay a certain asshole a visit.

THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!


	2. Chapter 2

_I got into my car, started it up, and figured I would pay a certain asshole a visit. _

_THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf, I only own my character and my plot!_

**Annabelle Pov**

As I pulled up to the large white mansion-like house, I could feel a smile coming across my face. I put my sunglasses back on, and get out of my car, lock it, and start walking up to the front door of the house I was parked in front of. A few minutes after I knocked, a blonde teenager opens the door with a scowl on his face as he stares at me.

"Can I help you?" He sounds too arrogant; I'm going to fix that with one little comment.

"Jackson Brian Whittemore, you better watch your tone with me kid, I have so much blackmail on you from when you were little." I scold him with a smirk, trying and succeeding to keep from laughing at the shocked look on his face. "Now are you gonna let me in, or am I gonna be standing here all night." He now moves out of my way, still with the same shocked look on his face, and I walk past him into the front room of his house. I hear footsteps on the stairs, and turn to find the man I came here to see.

"Mr. Whittemore, it is so good to see you again. I can assume you received my email?" I walked over to him and shook his hand with a smile on my face.

"Please, call me David, and yes, I have, would you follow me to my office where we can discuss what you wont to do in more depth?" He gestured for me to follow him, and began to walk back up the stairs. I followed him to the office and sat down in a chair across from his desk. He closed the door and sat down behind his desk, folding his hand on it and looked at me.

"What is it exactly you would like to do? All you mentioned in your email was something about your brother." He looked at me questioningly.

"I would like to assume custody of my brother, who is currently living with our father. I don't believe that he is a safe person to be around, and I want him to come and live with me." I stared him in the eyes, and waited for him to respond. He nodded his head and he started looking around for something as he continued to ask me questions.

"How is your father unsafe to be around exactly? Also where have you been the past few years if you don't mind my asking? Why are you now, all of a sudden, coming to take guardianship of your brother?" He looked at me for a few seconds, before going back to looking through his desk.

"After my mother died, my father became more and more angry towards us, and my older brother Camden sent me away before anything could happen to me. I've been living in Alaska, working on a preserve that is researching wolves. I had been in the middle of a research study when I got news that Cam was killed, so I haven't been able to come back until now. I came back as soon as I could, but I know that it wasn't soon enough. I went to see my brother and I found him with a healing split lip and a black eye. All I know is that I need to get him out of that house and away from that man or one day, the damage will be to major for him to pass off as a lacrosse injury." I finished my rant with tears in my eyes and slightly out of breath. "I know also that my brother is too afraid of our father to say anything against him."

David nodded at me and started handing me papers to fill out, explaining each one to me as we went. A couple hours later there was a knock on the door, and Jackson slipped his head through the door to let us know that dinner was ready. David turned to me and asked if I would stay, I smiled and nodded, following them to the dining room where I sat down next to Jackson. After having been eating for a few minutes I noticed that Jackson kept sending me curious glances when he thought I wasn't looking. I smirked and turned to him, and just full on stared at him until he looked my way again.

"Why do you look so familiar to me?" he asked when he noticed me looking.

"You don't recognize me? Weird I only babysat you till you were 13." Recognition flew across his face. Once he realized who I was, the rest of dinner went pretty smoothly, and when it ended, David walked me to the door, telling me that he would call me when I needed to complete the next step in the process.

I smile and walk out to my car, but before I get in I look over to my brother's house sadly. After a few minutes, I get in my car, and drive back to the house I bought. I opened the front door, hung up my jacket and purse, dropped my keys into the dish on a table, and walked up the stairs to my bedroom. I changed into a tank top and boy shorts before getting into bed and fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**IF YOU LIKE IT THEN REVIEW AND TELL ME!**

**EVEN IF YOUR JUST SAYING ITS COOL OR ANYTHING NICE!**

**WHO DO YOU WANT HER TO END UP WITH….**

**DEREK?**

**ERICA?**

**STILES?**

**MULTIPLE PEOPLE?**

**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHO YOU WANT HER TO BE WITH**

**ALSO LET ME KNOW IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN IN THE STORY!**

**I'M STUCK AND I NEED INSPIRATION!**


	3. Chapter 3

I pulled up to the high school and pulled into an open parking spot. Watching the school, I waited for a few minutes before deciding that it was definitely lunchtime, and got out of the car, walking into and through the school to the cafeteria. I walked through the open doors and began to look for someone that I know.

"Anna? Is that you? O.M.G., it's Danny, you used to babysit me and Jackson until you left." I immediately recognized the Hawaiian teenager in front of me, and I pulled him into a hug with a huge smile on my face. He picked me up and spun me around in a circle and when he finally put me down I noticed that everyone was looking at us, including my baby brother. I looked at him and told him to hold on (held up one pointer finger), he nodded, and I went back to catching up with Danny as he pulled me towards a table where I could see the back of a very familiar head sitting. I walked up behind him and covered his eyes, telling him "guess who" in a deep voice. While Danny started laughing at the voice, Jackson began to guess the most random celebrity names until he grabbed one of my arms and pulled me into his lap while chuckling. I pinched his cheek and got over to my brother, grabbed his hand and dragged him to the office where I proceeded to sign him out of school for the rest of the day and also all of the following day.

"Where are we going Bee? I have work later and I don't need dad to get mad at me for not being at school." Isaac was looking at me clearly freaking out. I grabbed his hand, and smiled at him comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Hun, I'll get you to work on time, but your gonna stay with me and help me unpack. But first I'm taking you out for lunch." I could tell that he was definitely calmed by my words, so I started my car, and drove to find a quiet place to eat.

~Time skip~

I turned up the music louder as I started to open another box, laughing at Isaac who just tripped over another one. We had been at my new house since after we went to lunch, and we were having so much fun just hanging out. I was extremely glad to be able to get Isaac not to worry about what time he was going to be home. I danced over to him and grabbed his hand and started to dance around the house, pulling him after me. then the song changed to the Harlem shake and we both stopped dancing, and started laughing hysterically. After unpacking for a few hours I drove him to the cemetery so the he wouldn't get in too much trouble, and told him that I would pick him up from the house in the morning. Neither of us realized what would be awaiting us the next day.

**SORRY THAT IT'S SO SHORT, BUT I JUST NEEDED TO GET THIS PART IN SO I CAN MOVE ON TO THE FUN PART!**

**KEEP LETTING ME KNOW WHO YOU WANT**

**ERICA:2**

**DEREK:5**


	4. Chapter 4

I drove him to the cemetery so the he wouldn't get in too much trouble, and told him that I would pick him up from the house in the morning. Neither of us realized what would be awaiting us the next day.

I pulled up to the house, and began to get out of the car, when Isaac ran out the door, and got in my car and I sped off before our father could follow him out. It was quiet until I pulled up to my house, and then he just got out of the car, walked over to my side and opened the door, kneeling and burying his head into my shoulder. I reached over and pressed play on my phone, and the song I used to sing to him when he was upset came on.

_I know what I'm doing may be dumb_

_I know I should not be staring at the sun_

_But the thought of it leads me to temptation_

_It's the same whatever side you're on_

_Separated we're delicate and small_

_And the space between leads our retention_

_I see you right in front of me as close as you can get_

_And the greater you will lead as a daydream gets_

_And it might seem much too far to get back to where you are_

_But it's close enough with an ocean size love_

_So if you can't reach out to me, send a sign across the sea_

_And I'll pick it up with an ocean size love_

_I don't have to worry any more_

_If I really need you I'll go to the shore_

_And the thought of you there is my protection_

As I stopped singing I could tell that he was calmer, and I grabbed my stuff and gently pushed him off my shoulder, and grabbed his hand and led him into the house. I sat him down on the couch and I walked into the kitchen to make him a cup of tea. I heard him get up and walk over and sit down at the island behind me so when I was done, I turned around and set the cup in front of him. I reached over and ran my fingers through his curly hair. He reached up and grabbed my hand, pulled it down to the counter and smiled at me. He looked at the time and asked me what we were going to do for the rest of the day.

"Mr. you are going to school, because I have to go talk to Melissa McCall at the hospital about something, and then I need to go talk to Dr. Deaton, the vet. I will drive you and pick you up after school though." He told me that he has lacrosse practice after school, and I made us a quick breakfast of toaster waffle sandwich with butter and powdered sugar in between, gave him both a napkin and a death threat not to eat it in my car, and drove him to school. I saw him walk through the front doors, and then he stopped and turned around to wave at me. I smiled and waved back before slipping my aviators back on, and sped off to the hospital.

~At the hospital~

I walked through the sliding doors and immediately spotted Melissa, and walked towards her with a smile on my face.

"Did someone order a fairy godmother?" she looked up and a huge smile came across her face. She turned to the nurse next to her and told her that she was going on break, and walked around the counter, grabbed my arm and we walked to the cafeteria catching up. After about an hour, I knew that she had to get back to work, so we headed back to the nurses' station, and got there just as they were wheeling a sheet covered body past. Melissa stopped them and looked under the sheet before ushering them past and turning to me.

"Honey, I'm sorry, but that was your father. He's been killed." I was shocked for about ten seconds before I realized that I had to get to the school and tell Isaac the news.

~TIME SKIP~

I ran up to the lacrosse coach, "Coach Finstock!"

He turned at the sound of his name and smiled when he noticed that it was me. "Arabelle Lahey, when the hell did you get back?"

"A few days ago, coach where is Isaac?"

"He's over there talking to he police..."

I ran over yelling to get the sheriffs attention as I got within earshot. The second Isaac saw me he visibly relaxed knowing that I would handle whatever was going on.

"Sheriff stilinski, why do you need Isaac? Has he done something wrong? Because I need to talk to him about something."

"I'm sorry but he is the suspect in a murder investigation involving his fathers death. He told us that he was with his sister last night, but he can't tell us where to find her."

"Well I'm standing right in front of you, so I can tell you the he isn't a suspect any longer." I glared at the officers daring them to tell me I was wrong.

They didn't, so I continued," if you will excuse us, we need time to mourn as the last of our family. We would appreciate being left alone for a little while." they nodded and I turned and grabbed Isaac's hand and pulled him back over to the school, but I stopped and turned around when I felt someone's eyes on me, only to see the flash of a black leather jacket quickly walking back into the darkness of the forest.

**THE OUTCOME OF THE VOTE:**

**DEREK: 12**

**ERICA: 2**

**THE WINNER SHOULD BE OBVIOUS**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING**

**KEEP TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR**

**THE BEST IS YET TO COME**


	5. Chapter 5

_Ignoring I turned and grabbed Isaac's hand and pulled him back over to the school, but I stopped and turned around when I felt someone's eyes on me, only to see the flash of a black leather jacket quickly walking back into the darkness of the forest._

I was sitting in my living room with Isaac in silence, both of us were waiting for the other to say something first.

"I know about what's going on Isaac, and I also know what you are. I only don't know what you saw last night, when you saw dad be killed." I saw in the corner of my eye Isaac's head whip to mine and then he looked toward the ground worried and I turned to look at him and I grabbed his hands in mine. "I need to know who bit you, Isaac."

After a few minutes of him staring at me he whispered out that he had been bitten by Derek hale.

When I herd that I sighed in relief, "okay, good, he can help you with adapting and protecting yourself." He looked at me and smiled, and I began to tell him how I knew the hale family.

"Then I realized that I had been away for a lot longer than I had been meaning to, and here we are." I finished telling Isaac my story an hour or so later, and I knew that I needed to find Derek. "Is, do you know where Derek is? I _need_ to find him, I haven't seen him in years and I don't know what's going on." He immediately nodded and got up leading me to my car, and directed me to the old abandoned railway station. I got out of the car and followed my brother down the metal staircase but I stopped him before he could actually go down them. When he looked at me I just nodded and pushed him up the stairs. When he was back outside I walked down the rest of the stairs and stopped in the middle of the room.

"Derek? Derek its Ara, Arabelle Lahey." I walked around and then I heard something behind me, I turned around to see him standing in the opening of a train car. I took a few steps toward him but didn't walk all the way to him. He walked the rest of the way to me and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder. We stood there for a few minutes until we heard the sound of someone walking down the steps and separated long enough to see Isaac standing at the bottom of the staircase trying not to look at our reunion.

"Ara, when did you get back?" Derek asked me ignoring the presence of the teenager in the room.

"I just got back a few days ago, I was going to find you earlier, but I had my brother to worry about." I mumbled into his shoulder, before I pulled away to walk towards a metal table before sitting on it. They were both looking at me and I smiled before my vision went black.

_~Vision~_

_A blonde falls off of a climbing wall, caught by a teenage boy before being laid on her side having seizures._

_Derek's eyes go red before he bites into the side of an epileptic blonde girl in a hospital gown._

_A cafeteria full of teenagers watch as a gorgeous blonde walks out with a red apple in her hand._

_Isaac, the blonde and Derek stand in an ice rink with overconfident expressions on their faces all wearing leather jackets._

_~End vision~_

As everything came back into focus I could tell that Isaac was freaked out, but Derek knew just what to do, and laid me down on the table. "What did you see?" He was looking directly in my eyes making sure that I was okay without Isaac noticing.

I smiled slyly at him, "I saw your next beta." I sat back up and groaned holding my head, before Derek handed me two Advil and a bottle of water knowingly. I smiled appreciatively at him before swallowing them and glancing at my brother.

"What the _hell_, just happened?" Isaac was looking between the two of us franticly looking for an explanation. I sighed knowing that this would come up, and resignedly began to explain.

"There is a lot that you don't know about me, and one of those things is that I am a prophetic druid. Another is that Derek was my closest friend and confidant until I left. That is how he knew what I needed after my vision ended, and he was probably really calm during, right?" He nodded at me, before going over to a chair and sitting down to process the large amount of information he was just given. I turned back to Derek and he looked relieved, I realized that he was waiting for me to tell him bad news. "Her name is Erica Reyes, she has long curly blonde hair, and she is currently suffering from epilepsy. She is very strong, and she will suffer no side affects from the bite other than the usual over-confidence in her appearance and personality. Her parents are usually too busy to pay complete attention to what she's doing, and therefore she will be very accepting to the family dynamic a pack will bring her. However, you will not be the one to convince her, I will because if you do, she will begin to develop feelings for you, and she is meant for another. I will be the one to convince the rest of your future betas also, because you do not exactly inspire any warm or comforting feelings on first interaction. You will not argue or disagree, and I will not tell you what to do after that, but if you are pushing them too hard in training, I _will_ intervene, and you know very well how much you do not want that." I finished with a glare full of promise, before I grabbed Derek's arm and after giving Isaac a kiss on the forehead, pulled him out of the station and got in his car to head to the hospital.

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING**

**KEEP TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR**

**THE BEST IS YET TO COME**

**I NEED TO COME UP WITH NAMES FOR THE PACK THAT SHE STAYED WITH IN ALASKA**

**REVIEW WITH IDEAS**

**I LOVE REVIEWS AND FROM NOW ON I'LL GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW IN THE BEGINNING OF THE NEXT CHAPTERS**


End file.
